<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good morning, my beloved by Pyrgus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671467">Good morning, my beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrgus/pseuds/Pyrgus'>Pyrgus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Should I do a second chapter?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrgus/pseuds/Pyrgus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning sex Woosan with cuddles and maybe a guest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good morning, my beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first rays of Sun started to peep from the window left open and not well covered by the curtain, going illuminate part of Wooyoung's face.<br/>
The world most beautiful face, according to the boy waking up next to him.<br/>
The boy was waking himself up slowly, eyes still not wide open as his lips searching for water or Wooyoung's lips, or maybe both.<br/>
For his part Wooyoung woke up just a bit later, and still half asleep, turned around towards the other.<br/>
San gave him one of his smiles, sweet and peaceful, as he was able to be only with him.<br/>
"Hey..." he whispered, observed by Wooyoung that seemed thinking something, even if still half in the dream world.<br/>
Wooyoung smiled back, leaning a little to lay him a kiss.<br/>
"Good morning to you, my prince..." whispered playful Wooyoung, just before coming back to his lips in the laziest way. More and more kisses and slow caresses of two guys that didn't really want to wake up for real.<br/>
San was almost at the point to kiss him again, when the other did a thing. Wooyoung turned his back against him, remaining close, very close to his body.<br/>
Wooyoung turned his head just a little to look at him and San got it.<br/>
That silent way of asking for attentions.<br/>
He didn't wait too long to satisfy him.<br/>
He started by small and slow kisses on the neck, going up to bite softly an earlobe, that caused a soft moan from the guy.<br/>
He pushed aside the blanket and went down to kiss and caress a shoulder, lowering to the hips the only thing that still cover Wooyoung's body. Body that was relaxing under those touches, while San's hands explored him just like the night before, even better.<br/>
On his chest, then down to his cock that San started to rub again and again. He kept on doing this for a while, before he started to rubbing slowly with his own boner against Wooyoung's lower back.<br/>
Little by little Wooyoung turned around his face and brought an hand back to caress his face, everything while moaning, as an invitation to go on.<br/>
And San obeyed, pushing away all the blanket that covered Wooyoung naked body, so beautiful and sinuous.<br/>
With the point of his cock, San touched a little the entrance but didn't go on, not yet.<br/>
He turned the boy smoothly, belly down and stood upon him while Wooyoung curled up, letting himself being touched and smiling in his direction.<br/>
San smiled, rubbing against him and in the end he did it. Once inside, he went slow all in, taking well the boy by the hips and without waiting over, he went a little behind and started.<br/>
Slowly, back and fourth, then pushing harder and<br/>
with firm thrusts, while Wooyoung moanings grew louder. Every moan, a joy for San.<br/>
That was pushing more and more, faster, waking up in the middle and his desire grew up.<br/>
In that moment he didn't care about anything else.<br/>
Just Him.<br/>
The only one he ever wanted.<br/>
The only one he wanted by his side for a very long time.<br/>
Wooyoung called him back from his thoughts, changing position and interwining his legs on San back.<br/>
Then he whispered something, a moan of pleasure and an invitation to push harder, more, always more. No need to repeat it. </p><p>They kept going for long, not minding time passing by, until they heard a noise.<br/>
"Good morning, guys! I was calling everyone for...!"<br/>
Oh no.<br/>
Seonghwa.<br/>
He saw them. He was watching them, from open door.<br/>
Not only naked.<br/>
Naked, Wooyoung now riding on San's cock, still inside him.<br/>
They wanted to die.<br/>
Then something else happened.<br/>
Seonghwa surprised, closed the door but...smiled. He smiled, just before asking. </p><p>"Can I join you?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>